Home
by foreverfinchel6
Summary: One-shot. Finn's arrival from the army. He hasn't seen Rachel in almost a year. Also tells the story of their wedding day. There's not much to it, but it's just a happy, feel-good story :)


**A:N/ For my readers who are reading ****_He Was Inside, _****I sincerely apologize for the wait. I have severe writer's block on that story. This is simply my way of attempting to work through that. Anyway, I really hope you like this one! I collected a few photo promps, so I might have a few more one-shots up within the next few days. :) Enjoy :)**

Where _was _he?

She knew his flight wan't scheduled to land for another 20 minutes, but the waiting was killing her. His last visit had been _eleven months _ago_._ She missed him every day. Nervously, she toyed with the thin band wrapped around her ring finger on her left hand. Trying to calm herself, she let herself slip back into the memory of their wedding. Well you couldn't really call it a wedding. It was the day of their marriage. They had eloped the day before he left for the army. It was so sudden and so unexpected, yet so beautiful.

_They sat on the couch, Finn cradling Rachel in his arms. A movie was on in the background, but neither of them were really paying attention. They were simply enjoying each other's presence. They had been inseparable these last few days. They wanted to spend every minute they possibly could together before Finn was shipped out. Now, neither of them spoke for fear of breaking the untroubled peace. Finn was playing with a lock of Rachel's hair when their eyes met. Rachel was suddenly struck with the love she found in Finn's eyes._

_"Marry me," he said suddenly._

_Rachel felt her heart stop. "What?"_

_"Marry me. It was going to happen anyway right? I don't want to wait." She stared into his eyes for what felt like forever._

_"Okay," she answered. That took Finn aback. He had expected that he would have to do at least a little convincing._

_"Really?" he asked, almost giddy._

_"Really," she said with a smile growing on her face. They both laughed and stood up. _

_About an hour later, Rachel walked out of their room wearing a beautiful white summer dress. It was casual, but she didn't care one bit. Finn's heart started to race as he watched her approach him. Rachel gasped when she saw just how dashing Finn looked standing there in his suit. After a moment, Finn extended his hand, and Rachel took it gratefully. _

_The ceremony was perfect. In reality, it wasn't anything, but for Finn and Rachel, it was everything. Something about saying their vows just felt _right. _But as they approached their small apartment, Rachel started to feel nervous again. He was really leaving her tomorrow. What if this was the last time she saw him? What if he- _

_No. She thought to herself. She wouldn't even let herself complete that thought. He would be fine. He would come back to her._

_Finn was scared too. No, more than that, he was terrified. He was going to the army, for heaven's sake. He would have never voiced his fears to Rachel though. For one thing, he already knew she knew he was afraid. How could he not be? But he also didn't want to make her worry even more. _

_Sleep did not come to either of them that night. They just lay there in each other's arms, watching each other. Memorizing every aspect of the other's face. They didn't know when they would see each other again. That's what was most terrifying to them._

"Flight 401 now landing." A voice said over the loudspeaker, interrupting Rachel's daydreaming. Her heart started to race and she felt sick. Yes, Finn had come home once before, but this time he would be home for good. Something remaining constant in both of their lives hadn't happened in so long, that the very idea was terrifying, but welcome, to both of them. Rachel stood and watched as the people started to trickle out of Finn's flight. Craning her neck, she looked for him. Where was he, where was he?

There.

She finally saw him. Before she knew it, her feet were carrying her towards him. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she took him in. Then he saw her. He dropped his bags and started to run towards her too. He started to cry as well. There were only feet in between them now.

Rachel threw herself into Finn's arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Finn caught her and spun her around. It took him a minute to fully process that it was Rachel in his arms. Rachel, _his _Rachel. She sobbed on his shoulder, and she felt him crying too.

"Finn," she breathed.

They stayed that way for a long time before breaking apart and coming home. Finn didn't think he would be so excited, but then he realized how long it had been since he last slept in a real bed. They walked hand and hand through the door. He dropped his bags off in their room as Rachel went into the kitchen to start dinner. He changed out of his fatigue and followed his nose towards the delicious scent wafting out of the kitchen. Rachel had set the table and was serving them both a beautiful dinner.

They had never talked so much. They talked about everything, not even leaving out the less happy things both of them had experienced during their separation. But they also talked about the happy things. Rachel told him about all their friends, and how excited they all were to see him. Finn seemed to have an endless supply of questions. She was more than happy to answer each and every one. After their extended dinner, they both showered and laid down. They started the night the same way they had the night before Finn left. Simply enjoying each other's presence.

That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Just the way it should be.


End file.
